You found me
by mirkatze
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Louis et d'Harry. C'est une histoire banale qui les poussera tout de même à se retrouver quelques années plus tard après avoir perdu le contact.


8 Juillet 2009

« Bien sûr, Robert !,proclamait la voix de la jeune présentatrice. La température d'aujourd'hui sera encore une fois très chaude. La canicule qui frappe l'Angleterre ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter... »

Le bouclé détourna la tête. Encore une journée à la chaleur suffocante. Planté devant son placard, le jeune Harry Styles se cherchait une tenue pour le concert auquel il assisterait le soir même avec ses meilleurs amis. Comme il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il avait déjà préparer son sac à dos et enfila rapidement une vieille paire de jeans troués au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un tee-shirt de The Scritp dont il remonta les manches pour en faire un débardeur. Un coup d'œil au miroir, il enfila une veste et hop!, le voilà qui dévalait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine.

« - Harry! Déjà, prêt ? Le concert n'est que ce soir pourtant ! fit Anne, la mère du jeune homme, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je sais bien, mais avec les gars, on s'était dit que l'on passerait la journée là-bas et on doit monter notre tente et pleins de trucs encore ! »

Sans n'avoir rien perdu de son excitation et de son enthousiasme, il embrassa sa mère avant de l'étreindre. Harry attrapa ensuite une pomme et son gros sac à dos, qui contenait tous ses effets personnels jusqu'à son retour.

« À dimanche, maman ! »

Furent les dernières paroles que prononça le fils avant de sortir de la maison familiale et de se diriger de suite vers chez Kyle, son meilleur ami, qui les conduiraient tous jusqu'au lieu du concert.

***

Tous entassés dans la voiture de Kyle, ils se mettaient déjà dans l'ambiance de leur week-end. Harry chantait à tue-tête en bougeant la tête, un énorme sourire décorant ses lèvres. Ce week-end était emplis de magie et de promesse. À peine la vieille Westfalia fut-elle stationner que les quatre garçons s'élancèrent au-dehors. Chacun attrapait un sac. Sac de vêtements, de nourriture, la tente.. Tout avait trouvé preneur. Couverts de sacs comme un chameau l'aurait été, le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée du terrain d'où ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir des tentes montés. L'endroit où ils installeraient leurs tentes les importaient peu. Tant qu'ils étaient bien placé durant les concerts.

* * *

Harry plantait un des pieux qui tiendrait sa tente. On ne pouvait presque pas entendre les coups du marteau sur le bout de métal tellement les éclats de voix retentissaient de son dernier coup fut porté, le bouclé lança son maillet un peu plus loin avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le trajet de celui-ci.  
-Oups!

-Hi ... Tu fais toujours d'aussi bel acceuil?

Demanda alors le nouveau venu. Châtain aux yeux clairs, il devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que le jeune Styles.

-Non c'est une première, je dirais ... Tu ... T'appelles comment ..? osa finalement Harry.

-J'en oublies mes bonnes manières, dit l'inconnu alors qu'un rire franchissait ses lèvres. Je suis Louis Tomlinson .. et toi?

-Enchanté! Harry Styles.

-Moi de même, Hazza!

Son nom se fit appeler et Louis sourit à sa nouvelle rencontrer en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

-On se reverra sûrement, Styles!

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Louis Tomlinson avait le cœur aussi battant que celui d'Harry qu'il laissait dans son sillage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Kyle et les autres qui revenaient. Louis l'obsédait. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix... On ne peut pas tomber amoureux aussi vite, non, décréta le brun pour lui-même. Ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, voilà tout. Et puis, qu'elles étaient les chances qu'ils se revoient avec la quantité de gens qu'il y avait ici? Un soupire franchit ses lèvres.

-Harry, bordel! Tu fous quoi dans la tente? Viens t'amuser! Fit la voix de Kyle qui avait passer la tête par l'ouverture de la tente. Et devine quoi? Ma copine est là! Avec son cousin et un de ses amis... Tu te sentiras peut-être moins seul avec nous tous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

( Écrit depuis le 18 février )

Le bouclé poussa un soupire avec néanmoins un sourire aux lèvres devant l'attention de son ami. Il le regarda sortir de la tente, puis l'imita. À peine eut-il mit un pied au-dehors, qu'il se figea. Il était là. C'était donc lui l'ami .. du cousin de la petite amie de Kyle? Woa, c'était compliqué comme histoire. Quand le regard de Louis se posa sur le bouclé, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Hazza!

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda le cousin de Miranda.

-Hum .. Vaguement..., bafouilla Styles.

-Tu rigoles, là? Tu m'as balancé un maillet! S'esclaffa Louis en se rapprochant du brun.  
De légères rongeures apparurent sur les joues du plus jeune alors que Kyle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et que les sourcils de Louis se fronçaient légèrement.

-Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien dit que tu t'amuserais bien plus avec nous! Bon, on devrait y aller si vous voulez une bonne place! Fit Kyle en entraînant Harry avec lui vers le lieu du concert.

* * *

Cet amphithéâtre naturel était parfait. La musique ne résonnait pas dans les montagnes et on pouvait être plus que beaucoup sans pour autant se marcher sur les pieds. Le concert battait de son pleine. Les personnes présentes souffraient de la fièvre dont la musique les enivrait. Une mélodie plus douce que les autres commença à être jouer. Un bras autour de la taille de son nouveau protégé, Louis balançait la tête au rythme lent de la mélopée. La plupart des gens faisaient bouger un de leurs bras dans les airs, au bout du quel la flamme vacillante d'une briquet, dansait. Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné. Les yeux rivés sur la scène un peu plus loin, il souffla :

-Je voudrais que cette soirée ne se termine jamais...

Malgré la musique, Louis entendit parfaitement les paroles du plus jeune. Il remonta lentement sa main le longe du dos de celui-ci pour la passer dans ses cheveux bouclés, avec une infinie douceur.

-Moi aussi Harry .. Moi aussi ...

* * *

Le week-end tirait à sa fin. Les quelques jours passées en compagnie l'un de l'autre avaient énormément rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes. C'était la dernière nuit et les deux avaient demandés aux autres de leur laisser une tente juste pour eux deux. Le dernier concert terminé, Harry et Louis saluèrent les autres avant d'aller dans leur tente. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement, gardant seulement leurs boxer, puis s'allongèrent chacun dans leur sac de couchage. Tournant le dos à son ami, Harry tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il lui semblait impossible pour lui de quitter Louis. Il était devenu bien trop important pour lui, en ces quelques jours. Il étouffa un sanglot qu'entendit le châtain.

-Harry ... Tu pleures ...? demanda Louis en posant son regard sur le dos du bouclé.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, seulement un petit couinement qui lui confirma ses doutes. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Laisses moi ..., souffla alors Harry en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, tentant de chasser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Non... Je veux savoir ce que tu as ..., répondit alors le plus vieux en poussant un léger soupire.

Louis vint doucement enlacer la taille de Styles, collant son torse contre le dos de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne pas pas, Harry ..?

-... Je ... Je veux pas partir Louis ... C'est peut-être ... con, pour toi, mais .. J'ai plus ... la moindre envie de me retrouver loin de toi, maintenant ...

Le cœur de Louis se serra suite à cette déclaration. Tous les deux ressentaient la même chose alors, ce même besoin d'être près l'un de l'autre.

-C'est pas con, Hazza ... Moi non plus, je veux plus te quitter, mais .. On a pas le choix .. On se laissera nos adresse, on se rendra visite, on s'enverra des lettres ..., souffla-t-il avant de venir déposer un léger baiser au creux du cou du bouclé.

Il sentit le jeune homme frémir au contact de ses lèvres puis ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

-Tu veux que je te fasses un peu de place ...?

Louis hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et Harry se redressa donc pour se replacer un peu mieux dans son sac de couchage. Le châtain se glissa aux côtés du brun et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Ça va mieux ...? demanda Louis, un peu hésitant.

-Non, mais ... de savoir qu'on perdra pas complètement contact me rassure. Tu peux pas comprendre à quel point tu as pris de l'importance dans ma vie en à peine trois jours. Promets moi de me donner des nouvelles le plus souvent possible ... Je tiens à toi, Louis Tomlinson, souffla-t-il en venant poser sa tête contre la clavicule du bel homme.

-Moi aussi, je tiens à toi, Harry ... Je te promets de le faire, si ... Si, tu réagis bien et que ... tu veux toujours après ça ... Oui, je te le promettrais...

-Quoi ...? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ...?demanda le bouclé en relevant lentement et prudemment la tête

L'une des mains de Tomlinson se posa contre sa joue puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

-Louis ...

-Tu ne veux pas ...?

-Non ... Enfin, oui, je veux ...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux et il caressa doucement la joue du brun. Puis, lentement, il approcha à nouveau son visage de celui d'Harry pour finalement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec douceur, alors que leurs deux corps étaient parcouru par un frisson. La main d'Harry se glissa timidement sous le tee-shirt de Louis qui fut parcouru d'un nouveau frisson en sentant la main glacé contre sa peau. Le baiser se prolongea avec une envie non-dissimulée pour les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs langues se joignirent avec tendresse et passion. Leurs corps étaient brûlants du désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent finalement quand le souffle leur fit défaut. Le cœur battant, Harry appuya son front à celui du plus vieux.

-Promets le moi maintenant ... Ne m'abandonne pas ...

-Je te le promets, _babycakes._

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent qui se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de celui qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques jours plus tôt, et ferma les yeux. Bien vite, Harry se laissa emporter par le sommeil, alors que Louis murmurait :

-Tu m'as séduit... Et j'ai peur de tomber amoureux de toi ...

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancé quand Harry daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit un poids se poser près de lui ainsi que les lèvres du châtain contre les siennes, une fraction de secondes. Harry sourit, encore un peu endormi.

-Des réveils comme ça .. J'en prends tous les jours.

-Ça me ferait plaisir ...

Et rapidement, ils retombèrent sur terre. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques heures à passer ensemble. Peut-être pas plus de deux, peut-être moins d'une ...

-Bon ... Tu me donnes ton adresse? Avant qu'on oublie ...

-J'aurais pas oublier, mais d'accord, répondit Louis en allant fouiller dans son sac.

Il en sortit un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo qu'il tendit au plus jeune, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens.

Harry prit le carnet et y inscrivit son adresse et décida d'ajouter le plus d'information possible sur lui. Nom, âge, adresse, skype, facebook, twitter, etc. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il redonna le carnet à Louis qui écrivit ses propres informations avant d'arracher la page pour lui donner en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Viens, on s'habille et on rejoint les autres.

Harry hocha simplement la tête puis se leva et tourna le dos à Louis pour enfiler ses vêtements. Il venait de boucler sa ceinture quand il sentit les bras de Louis enlacer sa taille. Le bouclé tourna la tête vers celui-ci en souriant.

-Ne me fais pas devenir accro à toi, si je dois te quitter par la suite ..

-On ne sera jamais vraiment séparer .., dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son homo-plate puis en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Louis attacha délicatement la chaîne autour du cou d'Harry. Le collier que lui-même portait depuis des années : un avion en papier.

-Louis ... Je ne le mérite pas ...

-Ce n'est pas une question de mérite, Harry. J'ai envie de te le donner parce que j'aime l'idée que tu penses à moi quand tu le portes ou quand tu le vois. C'est ça qui me plaît.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un collier pour penser à toi, mais ... Merci. Moi aussi, je veux te laisser quelque chose qui te fera penser à moi, fit Harry en se retournant vers le châtain, se mordillant la lèvre.

-Tu m'as volé mon cœur, crois moi, je m'en souviendrais ...,souffla Louis en joignant leurs lèvres que des sourires étiraient.


End file.
